


Scenes from a Hat

by Grim_T_Reaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Life Is Strange (Video Game), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crazy Plot Ideas, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, First Chapters, Magical Accidents, Magical Tattoos, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planned Future Stories, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grim_T_Reaper/pseuds/Grim_T_Reaper
Summary: This is a collection of first chapters for stories that i'm in the middle of planning/writing the basic outline of/plan to write, posted here to get a general feel for the idea from the readers and if i should pursue the story idea more. Or they may remain oneshots until i can develop the overall plot into a full storySpanning multiple fandoms, some will be crossovers (and it will be stated as such in the relevant chapters) and some won't be. There won't be a set schedule for updates, as i'll be updating this when i come up with new story ideas. Additional fandom tags will be added as necessary.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Harry Potter and the Curse of Pan (WIP Title) (A Harry/Hermione story)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Harry Potter and the Curse of Pan (Working Title)
> 
> Rating: M (but may go up)
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Hermione
> 
> Summary: Near the end of First year, Harry is cursed and transformed into a Centaur colt, and must now adjust and adapt to a new way of life, facing all the trials and prejudices from the Ministry and the students of Hogwarts (Working Summary)
> 
> Warnings: Centaur!Harry, alternate universe, canon divergent, prejudice, eventual smut, magical creatures.

**_Hogwarts, Hospital wing, early 1992._ **

Pain.

That’s all he could feel.

Before Harry even opened his eyes to see the blurry world around him, he was aware of the aching pain that filled his body.

The second thing he noticed, was that it seemed to extend backwards, roughly about where his waist was, it seemed to go back a fair bit, which would seem to indicate, rather worryingly, that his back was broken, but that didn’t make any sense, as he reasoned he wouldn’t be able to feel _anything_ below his waist if that was the case.

The _third_ thing he noticed, was that he was laying on his side, and judging by the surface he was laying on, it was a bed in the hospital wing.

 _‘What happened?’_ he thought to himself, as he tried desperately to remember, but his mind was a blank.

The last thing he noticed, before he decided to open his eyes and look around, was the voice of the mediwitch, Poppy Pomfrey, standing in front of him, muttering something, diagnostic spells most likely.

He silently wondered how long it would be before she noticed he was awake, and decided to keep quiet and still, in case she said something that would enlighten him as to his current state. He could also hear scratching, which sounded like a quill, obviously she was recording her findings.

“Hm…everything seems to have settled, blood pressure has not changed, which is good, skeletal structure has finally settled, though the patient may still be feeling the pain left from the…uh…adjustments…for a while now.”

 _‘’_ Adjustments _’? What? What the hell happened?!’_ Harry thought, deciding then to open his eyes, and immediately regretted it.

“Ugh…” he groaned.

“Ah, Mister Potter! You’re awake! That’s…That’s good…” Pomfrey said as she saw him move, then turned to put away the Dicto-Quill she’d been using to record her diagnostic readings.

“What…? What happened?” he asked groggily, as he blinked and rubbed his face, and tried to roll over onto his back, but he couldn’t, not fully, it was then that he became aware of a large mass under the blanket, which was bunched around his waist.

‘Uhm…where did my robe, vest and shirt go? Wait, am I NAKED under this blanket?’

Pomfrey hesitated, that was _never_ a good sign, then she turned to him, her expression one of concern, wonder, sadness, and empathy.

Wait…

He could _see_ her. Actually _SEE_ her, with complete clarity. His hand went to his face again to make sure. His eyes widening slightly at the realization.

_‘My eyesight…It’s…Perfect…’_

He saw his glasses laying on the table next to the bed, and he reached out for them, picked them up and put them on. The moment he looked through them however, his world became blurred. He scowled in confusion and took them off to scrutinize them. They weren’t damaged and seemed fine. He noticed his Holly wand was also laying on the bedside table.

He looked around and saw Ron and Hermione standing near his bed, looking rather…well, he’d have to say _uncomfortable_ , as if they didn’t know what to do with themselves.

“Harry, mate, are you…uh…” Ron trailed off, and Harry looked down at himself, then back up at his friends standing there staring at him. Hermione’s expression was a mixture of curiosity, wonder and concern, Ron’s, well, there was concern, and relief, and also surprise.

“You’ll…you’ll be okay Harry, we’ll figure this out…” Hermione said, her eyes wide as she regarded him.

Behind them were Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, both of whom looked worried, McGonagall particularly so.

Why were they looking at him like that?

He then tried to sit up again, but found he couldn’t, his legs felt unusually heavy, and he looked down at the mass under his blanket and scowled again, he reached down and put his hand on the large mass, and paused.

Something was wrong.

 _Very_ wrong.

He ran his hand over the mass, trying figure out what it could possibly be. His confusion started to mount as he realized that the mass was hard, yet slightly pliable, and when he pressed down on it, he could _feel_ his hand pressing into it.

And it felt _warm_ , he tried to move his right leg again, and he watched, his eyes widening in mounting dread and horror, as the blanket rose in two places, and he could feel that his legs, had not only apparently doubled in number, but were also different in shape.

Almost on reflex, his hand shot between his legs, searching _desperately_ , he could already feel a cold sweat breaking out over his face and torso, his breath coming in short rapid bursts, he could feel the blood draining from his face as he searched, but found nothing.

Letting out a panicked noise that barely registered to his own ears, given the sound of his own heart beating in them, he shoved his hand under the blanket and froze as his fingers encountered something they logically should not have.

Thankfully, the pain that had first wracked his body was starting to fade, though whether that was from adrenaline, he wasn’t sure.

His hand had encountered short, warm hair, that felt a lot like the hair on his head, starting about half-way down his lower abdomen, where his hips were. He ran his hand over his sides and stomach, feeling the light of his pelvis, that was still there, that was good, but there was now a lot more muscle around it.

“Don’t worry Mister Potter, it’s…still there…if _that_ is what you’re looking for…it’s just… _moved._ ” Pomfrey said. He looked up at her, his bright green eyes wild with shock and fear.

He then looked down again and gripped the blanket, and pulled it away, throwing it off him and he froze, and stared.

There, laying on the bed, seemingly attached to his torso at the waist, attached to his pelvis, was the body and legs of a black _horse._

He looked up at Promfrey, his eyes wide as he started to hyper-ventilate.

 _“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!”_ he screamed at the top of his lungs. “I’m a bloody _HORSE!_ What the hell _HAPPENED_ to me?!” Harry yelled.

-=-=-=-


	2. She-Ra: Legacy of the First Ones (WIP Title) (Adora/Catra pairing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: She-Ra: Legacy of the First Ones (WIP Title)
> 
> Summary: This is a She-Ra/Stargate crossover set after season 4 of PsOP and during season 8 of SG1. Will also have loose ties to the 2002 MOTU series.
> 
> Rating: T/M
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Catra/Adora, Bow/Glimmer, very minor Samantha/Jack.

**_Etheria, Adarion System, Pegasus Galaxy. Several hundred years after the death of King Grayskull._ **

Mara staggered through the forest, heading towards her ship after leaving the small hut that was home to the strange being calling herself Madame Razz, a woman who seemed very odd, but kind and gentle. A woman who, if Mara was right about her suspicions, was more than she appeared, given that her mind seemed to be in two time zones at once.

A woman who, in Mara’s opinion, would have made a far better She-Ra than she ever had, than _any_ of her people ever had. Except…perhaps one.

She knew the name of every previous She-Ra, since the first one, who, ironically enough, had been called _He-Ra,_ and the name _She-_ Ra had only come about thanks to a slight mis-communication, thankfully, the new name had stuck.

She stumbled over a tree root as the ground shook, the crackling roar in the distance clearly audible over the rumbling of the ground, the cries of panicked animals, and falling trees. Her nerves still burned with pain from the energy transfer she’d just experienced, right before abandoning her sword in that clearing. She grit her teeth as a feeling of pure fury gripped her.

That _damned_ sword…

She’d been told the sword had been made years ago to help the host of the entity known as She-Ra, to safely channel its power. But that was a lie. She’d found out what the sword was _really_ for, the origin of the Administrator Control Key that had been built into it when the sword had been forged by the Eternian Science Council. It wasn’t meant to help, it was meant to _control._ The sword turned She-Ra, turned _her_ into the trigger for a weapon of galactic genocide.

As she ran through the forest, heading towards her ship, and the statue of She-Ra she had just destroyed in a fit of defiant rage, she heard Razz calling out behind her, and at the same time, she heard the high-pitched mechanical whine overhead that sent a chill down her spine.

Oh…

Right.

 _Them_.

 _That_ was the reason her people had activated the Heart, once they’d found it and learned what it was for, although _how_ they’d managed to do it, she didn’t know. It had been built long ago, by a race of people now gone from this world and others. A race of people who had left their technology all over Etheria and had somehow managed to merge it with the natural formations of Etheria, to harness and use the planet’s magic. When they’d first found the Heart, the Eternians, her people, had assumed it was meant to be a power source, as it was syphoning and storing magic, as it had been for years now apparently. It had taken some digging, but they’d eventually discovered the truth, and hidden it as best they could. But not well enough.

Inside the Crystal Castle, they’d also found the strange metal ring, that according to all the information they could find, was a transport device, like dozens of others spread across the galaxy they’d found. The only reason they didn’t use it was because the sequence of symbols that identified Etheria couldn’t be accessed in the Castle’s database. The files believed to have that information were heavily encrypted, and the system where they were stored was also locked behind a complicated biometric security system their engineers hadn’t been able to crack, yet some of their people, including the hosts of She-Ra, _could_ bypass this lockout.

But, the Science Council, along with the Council of Elders, had determined that it wasn’t really worth the effort, so they had abandoned that part of the project, and instead, focused on mastering the Heart and it’s systems, even going as far as incorporating their own passwords into the systems to ensure no-one but them could access them.

Over the past few hundred years since her people had started studying the Ancestral technology left behind on their homeworld, at least, what little _had_ been left behind, they’d managed to achieve viable interstellar travel after settling their neighbouring planet of Etheria. They’d also journeyed out into the wider galaxy looking to explore, hoping to find many curiosities and wonders.

But what they’d found were horrors beyond their worst imaginings.

Horrors that called themselves…

 _Wraith_.

And now, those same horrors were hovering over Etheria and Eternia, determined to ravage both worlds, and if she was right, they’d already started Culling Eternia’s population.

Which was why her people had activated the Heart of Etheria.

A sob wracked her body as she thought of what she’d learned about the Heart, what it would do, how it worked, and the lives it would end. Not just the Wraith, but countless innocent worlds spread across the galaxy.

It just wasn’t worth it.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t stop the weapon. She’d done what she could, she’d destroyed as much of Light Hope’s systems as was physically possible, but still she knew that wouldn’t be enough.

But, there was another option. She’d found it in the Castle’s database, it seemed the Ancestors had stumbled upon it ages ago. An empty pocket dimension they called Despondos, if the translations were accurate.

Her people, while studying the Heart and it’s systems had also discovered a protocol buried within Light Hope’s base-code, that would make sure she fired the weapon at any cost once given the command. And she had been.

“Adora! Wait! Madame Razz isn’t as quick as she used to be.” Razz hobbled through the undergrowth, following her into the clearing where the ship was waiting, next to the ruined statue.

 _Adora_ …

That name again. Razz had called her that name countless times, at first, she’d thought it was just the old woman’s mind failing her, but lately…she’d started thinking, until she’d finally come to the realization that Adora had to be another host of She-Ra, but she wasn’t any of the previous ones, which meant only one thing.

 _‘She’s the next one…and hopefully, she’ll be the_ last _one.’_

“Razz…” Mara turned, tears of fear, pain and grief soaking her beautiful face as she spied the old woman coming her way.

“You have to warn Adora! You have to warn her about the Heart! About what my people, _our_ people have done! It is up to her now to stop it! There’s only one thing left I can do.” Mara said, as she turned to the gantry ramp leading up into her ship.

Overhead, the multicoloured currents of energy flowed through the air, and in the distance, she again heard the high-pitched whine of the Wraith fighters.

“I don’t need to dearie! She’s waiting for you, inside!” Razz said, gesturing to the hatch.

 _‘What?’_ Mara turned and investigated the ship, though she couldn’t see much, she was pretty certain no-one was onboard.

“Razz, listen, that data crystal you took from the ship, make sure Adora gets it, ok? I’ll leave her a message; tell her I need to talk to her. That crystal will allow her to open it.”

And with that, she gently took hold of Razz’s shoulders, then leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on the woman’s left cheek, then pulled back with a sob and a frightened smile.

“I’ll…I’ll see you tomorrow Razz…I prom… _promise._ ” she said, barely holding herself together as she turned, running up the ramp into her ship and closing the hatch behind her before Razz could react or follow.

Within moments, her ship was flying through Etheria’s atmosphere, her sensors pinging the Wraith fighters as they broke for orbit, evidently, they’d given up their attack runs with the planet becoming unstable.

Mara finally lost her fight to hold back her crying as she piloted the ship, skillfully dodging the plumes of energy coming from the ground. She entered a quick set of instructions, programming a looping hologram message that would tell anyone who entered the ship who she was, and that she was dead, but nothing else. The _real_ message, she was about to record.

**_“What are you doing Mara?”_ **

_‘Light Hope…’_ she thought with disdain, as she fought to ignore the hologram.

**_“You have de-de-destroyed my intra-planetary systems. You are be-be-behaving erratically. Where is the sword Mara?”_ **

Mara grit her teeth as fury burned through her.

“The sword is _gone._ There’s not going to be a She-Ra anymore!” _‘At least, not until Adora…’_ she added, but she didn’t want to tell Light Hope that.

 ** _“It is your destiny to be She-Ra.”_** Light Hope replied, her voice flat and emotionless, with a slight menacing undertone to it. It broke Mara’s heart to hear her friend speak with such coldness.

“She-Ra’s _destiny_ was to be part of your machine! But I won’t _ever_ let you use her again.”

Light Hope’s reply was not very comforting, not that she expected it to be.

**_“The Heart of Etheria has been activated. Your mission will be fulfilled. There will be peace throughout the galaxy. You will be a hero.”_ **

Mara’s temper finally snapped as more tears built in her eyes as she slammed a fist into the console, ignoring the blaring warning beeps it was sending.

“ _How_ will destroying worlds bring _peace?!_ ”

**_“You are trying to dis-disable me. It will not work. The Heart of Etheria will achieve its function. As will you. You…are She-Ra. This IS your destiny.”_ **

Mara closed her eyes in resignation and the tears finally fell. She turned on the traitorous hologram, glaring balefully at her.

“You are _NOT_ Light Hope!”

 ** _“I am the same basic operating system.”_** The hologram replied. Her white eyes, which were usually so full of warmth, glared at her, the same way a parent would glare at a disobedient child.

“You’re _NOT_ her! And you _don’t_ get to tell me what my destiny is!”

 ** _“The Wra-Wraith have found us. They will destroy Eternia and Etheria. They will gain possession of the Heart. They mu-must be sto-stopped.”_** Light Hope attempted to sway her again, but Mara wasn’t listening. It was too late for Eternia but it _wasn’t_ too late for Etheria and the rest of the Galaxy. Thousands of human worlds didn’t deserve to be destroyed along with the Wraith.

She slammed her palm down on the control console, severing Light Hope’s connection to the ship.

Mara’s hands moved over the controls as she set course for orbit, and prepared to open a portal big enough to pull the planet and it’s moons into Despondos, she just hoped she wouldn’t pull in the Wraith as well.

As her ship climbed through the atmosphere, her sensor console beeped a warning.

Something had just locked its weapons onto her ship.

Not for the first time, she cursed the fact her ship hadn’t had any weapons installed. Not that would have done much good against the massive monstrosity now coming into view through the transpara-steel window in front of her.

There, kilometers in front of her, blocking out the view of distant stars, hung the immense hulking blade shaped form of the Wraith Hive. As Mara worked furiously to activate the Portal and perform evasive maneuvers, several points along the ship’s hull suddenly lit up, as a volley of plasma bolts suddenly sailed towards her ship.

She barely noticed the Darts flying up past her ship returning to the Hive, whether or not they’d harvested any of the populace, she couldn’t guess, and if they had, they would be the last Etherians ever taken.

The ship rocked violently, nearly throwing Mara off her feet as a plasma bolt glance off her ship’s shields. She quickly called up a readout, and her eyes widened. That single glancing hit had taken nearly a third of her shield strength. Her ship was fast, and maneuverable, but with so much fire coming at her, it didn’t matter, she couldn’t avoid all of it. And besides, her ship wasn’t built to fight, and even if it was, there was no way it could take on a Hive Ship.

“Activating Portal to Despondos in 3…2… _1._ ”

The view in front of her flared with colour, and the Hive and Darts vanished, but so did all the other stars. The only exception being Etheria’s parent star, as Etheria was still close enough for light to penetrate the dimensional barrier, along with the star’s gravity, but beyond that, Etheria, and it’s moons, were now alone in a void.

Mara leaned over the console, as her ship finally reached orbit then turned, and started heading back into the planet’s atmosphere. The Heart was still charging, getting ready to fire, there was only one way to stop it now.

As she sat down in the captain’s chair, she pulled up the interface, making sure the internal holo-sensors had been recording everything.

She began to cry as the finality of what had happened finally hit her. There was just one think left to do.

_‘She’s waiting for you, inside!’_

“Adora?”

She felt foolish, talking to an empty bridge, but she knew she had to do this.

“I know you’re there, Razz said you would be there…”

-=-=-=-

**_Etheria, Despondos, 2004._ **

**_“Initiating planetary shift out of the dimension of Despondos.”_ **

Light Hope sent the command, and the display in front of her showed a beam connect the Sword glyph to the representation of the Heart, joining the other five. Behind her, she heard Adora’s agonized scream as the Heart’s power flowed through her body, through the Sword, but Light Hope ignored her.

Soon, it would not matter, Adora’s pain would cease, along with everything else. In less than a minute, Etheria was pulled through, and the portal sealed itself.

Then she noticed something odd.

The system they had emerged into had no other planets. They were _not_ in the Adarion System.

That…was not possible.

She quickly accessed the subspace sensor array, and did a long range scan of the surrounding systems, and detected no trace of the Wraith. Had they entered the right dimension? Had she made a mistake? She rechecked her systems…no, they were in the right dimension…but…

 ** _“This should not be possible.”_** She said to herself, as she double checked the sensor readings, certain they were wrong somehow.

Bu no, they were right.

Etheria had been brought out of Despondos and back into normal space.

But in the wrong system.

The wrong _galaxy_ even.

-=-=-=-

**_Hyperspace, moments earlier._ **

On the bridge of the Earth vessel _Prometheus_ , Colonel Lionel Pendergast sat watching the shimmering blue and white bands of energy streak past the windows as his ship glided through hyperspace. They were currently en-route to patrol the far western side of the Milky Way, along the border of what had been termed as ‘wildspace’ by the Tok’ra, and territory once belonging to Anubis.

Wildspace was a region of un-inhabited space on the fringes of the galaxy, that served no strategic purposes, and according to intel reports, were low on resources, so the System Lords had never bothered to consolidate their presence here, and while there were Stargates out here, there were few human settlements, if any.

That did not mean there weren’t any potential ‘issues’ in the area. They were on the border of space that up until a few months ago belonged to one of the most dangerous Goa’uld alive, after all. Following the defeat of Anubis over Earth, the remaining System Lords had started fighting over his former territory, with the System Lord Ba’al recently emerging on top.

The Atlantis Expedition had also left just a couple of weeks ago. He silently wondered how they were doing.

He checked his watch, 11:10am ship time.

 _‘Not long now until we break for lunch.’_ He thought.

His musings were suddenly cut short when the ship suddenly shook violently, and the hyperspace corridor in front of them flared pinkish red, then became distorted as the ship suddenly lurched sideways, and with a flash, the corridor disappeared, and Lionel found himself staring at the black emptiness of normal space.

Not that he could put much thought into that fact as he was thrown from his chair by the force of inertia as the ship continued to spin through space, the whole vessel shaking around him and the ominous sound of metal groaning reaching his ears.

“Report!” he barked as he clambered back to his feet.

Catherine Womack groaned as she pulled herself back into her seat, checking her console’s readouts, fortunately, no-one on the bridge seemed to have been hurt.

“Hyperdrive is offline. Shields are down, damage reports coming in…” she paused as the reports filtered in from all decks. “No injuries or fatalities, and there doesn’t seem to be any major damage to the ship, other than our engines being knocked out.”

“What happened? And where exactly are we?” Lionel asked.

“Looks like we were hit by some kind of subspace turbulence, it destabilized our engines and the system initiated an emergency shutdown.” Major Kirkland said from his position to Lion’s right.

 _‘That was some turbulence.’_ Lionel thought.

“Where are we? How long before the drive is ready to go? I don’t want to be stuck out here if we’re in the wrong neighbourhood.”

“We’re about 5 light years outside of Goa’uld territory, the turbulence, or shockwave, or whatever that was that hit us, originated…” Womack checked her readouts, “…about 6000 light years off our port beam sir.”

Pendergast frowned as he quickly did the math in his head.

“That’s about 14 minutes hyperspace jump.”

“Roughly, sir.” She agreed.

“How long until we get Hyperdrive back online?” Kirkland asked.

“Not long sir, just need to restart the drive.” One of the technicians said. Pendergast nodded.

“Alright, send an encrypted message to Earth, let them know what’s going on, then lay in a course for those co-ordinates, jump as soon as we’re able. Since we’re so close to Goa’uld space, I’d be very surprised if we were the only ones who noticed that shock wave.”

“Eye sir.” Womack replied, as she started entering the destination co-ordinates.

-=-=-=-


	3. As yet untitled She-Ra time travel Butterfly Effect story (Catradora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: One Word (Very WIP title)
> 
> Rating: T/M
> 
> Paring: Catradora, Bow/Glimmer, Angella/Micah
> 
> Summary: A mishap with an experimental portal spell sends Catra's mind back 3 years to That Day, and Catra is suddenly presented with an opportunity she realizes can't afford to miss. But time is like a river, and it's flow is delicate, the slightest change can alter it's course in ways that cannot be predicted.

**_Mystacor Academy, Etheria._ **

It had been two months since the defeat of Horde Prime, and preparations were still being made for the ‘Road Trip’ Adora had mentioned.

Apparently, there were a lot more logistics involved than she realized, which had come as no surprise to Catra, since she knew Adora’s plans were _always_ the worst, so naturally she’d miscalculated on _everything,_ much to Catra’s annoyance. Right now though, Catra was in one of Mystacor’s libraries. Apparently, Glimmer had been looking through some of the old spell books, the really advanced ones, that Shadow Weaver had written during her time at the Academy as Light Spinner, something neither Adora, Bow, Castaspella _or_ Micah approved of.

Castaspella and Micah both believed the spells were too advanced for Glimmer, but Glimmer was adamant that she could handle them. That she was ready. The spell she was researching could, apparently, open a portal through space as well as time.

Glimmer was hoping to use it to open a portal to the realm between dimensions, where her mother now resided.

Upon hearing this, Catra had offered to help, what with her being responsible for the former Queen’s ‘death’. The details of which they still hadn’t told Micah, and they certainly hadn’t told him yet that Adora’s girlfriend was responsible.

Catra let out a light shudder. Micah could be truly terrifying when he wanted to be.

She knew it couldn’t be put off forever, eventually he would have to be told how and why Angella closed that unstable portal, and who opened it.

She paused as she thought of that other realm, that false reality that had been created, that had started collapsing in on itself almost immediately. She’d known it was happening of course, she’d noticed it as soon as Adora had, she’d just refused to accept it until the chaotic abyss was literally staring her in the face as the world disintegrated around her and Adora, after she’d been partially consumed _by_ said abyss.

It felt like so long ago, so much had happened since, but it had only been what? A year, at most? And yet, in all the time she and Glimmer spent together on Horde Prime’s flagship, it had never once been brought up. And yet, somehow, for some reason, Glimmer had still forgiven and accepted her after Adora had rescued her from Prime.

She shuddered again as she thought of that four-eyed abomination.

Idly Catra found herself thinking that the Alliance should have counted itself lucky it had been fighting a defective clone, and not the actual Prime all those years.

Her thoughts then naturally turned to Hordak, and of course, his ‘Warden’, Entrapta.

She tried not to roll her eyes. After the celebrations had calmed down, the populations of Etheria had started taking stock of everything. The giant tree that used to be Horde Prime’s flagship was still in orbit, and would probably remain there for a while, though Entrapta had warned that it would eventually fall out of orbit, whether or not it would survive the journey to the ground was anyone’s guess.

It had taken a week, but eventually, after much deliberation, it had been decided that Hordak would be sent into exile for his crimes. The only question was, where to send him? The Fright Zone wouldn’t take him, as Scorpia was now in control there, the Crimson Waste didn’t want him, neither did anywhere else on Etheria. Except for Dryl. Entrapta had volunteered, rather enthusiastically, Catra admitted, to taking custody of not only Hordak, but Wrong Hordak, as well as most of the other Clones.

Catra actually snorted, a chuckle escaping her lips. The most socially awkward person on Etheria, who understood almost _nothing_ about people, suddenly found herself with a _harem_ of Hordaks.

 _‘Then again, Entrapta probably thinks she’s in paradise…all those_ ‘Lab Partners’ _to keep her company.’_ Catra thought and tried not to shudder at the mental implications of what she’d just put in her own head.

And she was willing to bet good money that she hadn’t been the only one to come to those potentially horrifying conclusions.

Then things had turned to the Fright Zone, or what used to be the Fright Zone. Scorpia had reclaimed it as her family’s kingdom, and had started the rebuilding process, with Perfuma helping her primarily, though the others pitched in where they could. Scorpia had generously allowed the former Horde forces to stay if they wished, which many of them had, simply out of the fact they had no where else to go, and many, like Catra and Adora, had spent their entire lives in the Horde, and knew nothing else.

The Crimson Waste had become an oasis overnight, if not faster, thanks to Adora, and the denizens that lived there no longer struggled to survive.

And all the other lands she and Hordak had conquered before Prime had shown up were also slowly rebuilding, although the populations of many of those same areas still gave her hostile looks whenever she visited.

Catra then sighed as she brought her mind back to the here and now, and turned to focus on Glimmer, who was busy drawing a complex rune array on the ground.

“Shouldn’t you…I dunno, have your aunt and your dad helping you with this? I mean, I don’t really know anything about magic or tech, but even I know that, the more advanced something is, the more damage it can do when it goes wrong.”

Glimmer sighed.

“You _know_ they won’t help me, they say it’s too advanced, that I’m not ready for this kind of thing, but I believe I am, and besides, this spell is, according to Shadow Weaver’s notes, specifically designed to do what Hordak’s portal machine did.”

“Yeah, and we both know what happened when _that_ was set off.” Catra said, ignoring the flaring guilt in her heart, and the flinch of pain on Glimmer’s face. “And what will happen if _this_ one is unstable? We’re not using Adora’s sword here, or any other First Ones tech, so if it goes wrong, we’d have no way to close it.”

Glimmer sent her a look. “That’s the thing about magic, it’ll either work or it won’t. If it doesn’t work, it won’t even open.”

“I know I volunteered an’ all, but seriously, are you _sure_ I’m actually needed here.” Catra asked.

“Well, yes, I need to keep the portal stable and keep it open, which means someone else has to go in.” Glimmer replied.

“Uh huh. Well, Entrapta is the one who has the most experience with this sorta thing, so shouldn’t you be asking her?”

“Possibly, but…between you and me, I don’t really feel all that comfortable being surrounded by so many Hordaks. I mean, sure, Wrong Hordak is there, and he’s…okay I guess, but the _real_ one is also there. Along with all the others, and to be honest…it really creeps me out.”

Catra couldn’t argue with that.

“I’m honestly surprised none of the other Sorcerers have tried to stop us yet.” she said. “I mean, this thing _is_ supposedly dangerous, right?”

“They…don’t know we’re here. And by the time they figure it out, we’ll have opened a portal and brought my mom out! That’ll totally be worth getting grounded for life!” Glimmer smiled.

“ _WHAT?!_ Sparkles, are you _insane?!_ What is something goes wrong?! I didn’t think you’d be this _reckless!_ ” Catra snapped, not believing what she was hearing, and she honestly started to wonder if what they were doing was a _very_ bad idea.

_‘She should know better than to try something like this without proper backup or supervision! What’s wrong with her? Last time she did something like this, we got taken out of Despondos and ended up with Horde Prime at our door!’_

Narrowing her eyes, Catra suddenly stood. This was a bad idea to try doing alone. She honestly would have thought Glimmer would have learned, but apparently, for some inexplicable reason, her common sense seemed to have abandoned her.

She was just about to say something to that effect, when the Queen of Bright Moon drew the final rune in the air, then pressed it down into the pattern on the floor.

There was a flash of light, and a woosh of air, as a shimmering, swirling circular rupture in the fabric of space and time opened in front of them. Glimmer threw out both of her hands, gritted her teeth and concentrated, as she tried her best to keep it stable.

After a few seconds, the portal shimmered, then seemed to stabilize.

“okay…I don’t know how long I can keep this thing open, so you’re gonna have to make this quick Catra.” Glimmer said.

Catra looked at the portal, a sudden sense of unease crossing her mind, as she reached out to the portal. Just as her hand was about to touch it, she paused and looked back at Glimmer.

“If this doesn’t work, Sparkles, or if something goes horribly wrong, I reserve the right to kick your glittery ass from here to the other side of the universe, _then_ let Adora have her turn.”

“Fine.” Glimmer grunted, straining with effort, she was starting to lose her hold on the portal.

Just as her hand touched the event horizon of the portal, Catra’s thoughts drifted back to that day in Thaymor, three years ago. And she idly found herself wondering what would have happened, how things would have gone, if she hadn’t turned her back on Adora then, and gone with her.

 _‘All that pain we could have avoided causing each other…’_ she thought.

Then the door to the room flew open and Castaspella, Micah and several of Mystacor’s highest ranking Sorcerers rushed in.

 _“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”_ Micah yelled as he raced forward to grab Glimmer while Casta reached out as she ran forward, eyes wide, expression panicked as she tried to grab for Catra.

Startled, Catra yelped and stumbled forward, _into_ the portal.

“No!” Glimmer yelped as Micah grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, and the portal started to flicker, then it closed. “ _Catra!_ ”

 _‘First Ones…Adora’s gonna_ kill _me!’_ Glimmer thought in horror as tears started to fall as she quickly became deaf to the angry voices of her father and aunt.

**_Thaymor, 3 years earlier._ **

The first thing Catra became aware of was the explosions and screaming, and the weapons fire. She blinked as her senses seemed to come back to her one by one, first her hearing, then her sense of smell, and she almost gagged at the acrid scent of smoke and fire, burning buildings and the scent of sweat and fear in the air.

Then her sight returned to her and she did her level best not to freak out at what she saw.

Adora, in front of her, eyes wide and pleading, her expression incredulous, but also hopeful, one might even say desperate.

 _‘Adora?! What are you…Wait, where are we…? Where am_ **I** _?! Wait…is this…_ Thaymor? _What the hell am I doing in Thaymor! I was just in Mystacor! UGH! Sparkles! When I get my hands on you, I’m gonna kick your ass back to Despondos!’_

It was then that she became aware of her own voice, she was talking, and a sudden rush, like a deluge of ice water, washed over her as she remembered this exact conversation, and the events that followed it.

“…It'd be funny if she weren't such a terrible person.”

_‘This is…Oh First Ones…this is the day Adora found the sword…she probably already has. This is when—’_

Her internal monologue was cut off by Adora’s impassioned reply.

“Catra, no. I can't go back. Not until the Horde leaves this town alone. Help me.”

Catra knew what was coming, this moment, this memory, had haunted her for most of the last three years. Had been the source of a lot of her anger and abandonment issues, and her hatred directed towards the woman she loved.

 _‘Not this time. I can change things. Stop things from happening. Hordak only got as far as he did because of me.’_ She thought, as she tried to speak, to voice her real opinion, to tell Adora how she felt. But every time she tried, she couldn’t, something was blocking her.

Then her body spoke again, and she felt a rising panic at the moment she knew was approaching.

“What are you saying?”

Adora looked at her, eyes still pleading with her, a look that sent pain through Catra’s chest. ”I’m saying, this is wrong. They've been lying to us, manipulating us. Hordak, Shadow Weaver, all of them!”

 _‘Yeah, they have, Adora. I just can’t believe it took you meeting Arrow Boy and Sparkles to figure that out.’_ She thought.

“ _Duh!_ Did ya _just_ figure that out? Manipulation is Shadow Weaver's whole thing! She's been messing with our heads since we were kids!”

_‘Damn it! Why can’t I talk!’_

“How could you possibly be okay with that?”

_‘I’m not!’_

“Because, it doesn't matter what they do. The two of us look out for each other. And soon we'll be calling the shots. Now, can we go home?”

 _‘No, we won’t. Damn it voice! WORK!’_ Catra mentally yelled, trying her best to rest control from what ever force was controlling her body and making her say the things that would drive a wedge between her and Adora for three years, and cause them so much pain.

Adora shook her head, reaching out to take one of Catra’s hands in hers. “I'm not going home. Not after everything I've seen. Come with me. You don't have to go back there. We can _fix_ this.”

With a final surge of mental strength, Catra forced her mouth to stay shut, as she forced her eyes closed and finally wrestled control of her body back from what ever had been controlling it.

From Adora’s point of view, Catra seemed to suck in a breath, close her eyes then tense up, before she let it out slowly. Then she looked down at their joined hands as she felt Catra’s grip hers firmly.

When she looked back up, Catra’s eyes were still closed, and she took in a deep breath, held it for a moment, then slowly let it out, opened her eyes and looked at her.

The expression on Catra’s face, and the emotions filling her homochromatic eyes, took her aback. She couldn’t even _begin_ to place what she was seeing, nor understand it.

Catra was looking at her with such devotion and loyalty that Adora literally did not know how to describe it, or what it made her feel. There were also other emotions filling Catra’s eyes, but for the life of her, Adora couldn’t place them, since she had no context to draw from.

Catra’s reply was soft, calm, despite the chaos around them, and oddly enough, almost gentle.

“Okay.”

-=-=-=-


	4. Transformation (working title) Life is Strang/She-Ra crossover (Pricefield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformation (Life is Strange/She-Ra crossover story idea/oneshot)
> 
> Rating: T/M for language
> 
> Pairing: Max/Chloe
> 
> Summary: After finding a strange magical sword several weeks before that fateful week of October in Arcadia Bay, Chloe Price decides to show her former BFF Max Caulfield what she's been hiding up her sleeve (literally), with...interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't know if this will ever become a full fledged fic, so it might just stay as a oneshot here for now. I was inspired to write this after seeing a piece of fanart someone had posted on an LiS discord server (that they had commissioned), done as cover art for an LiS/Marvel crossover they were working on. The piece showed Max holding Thor's Hammer, and i thought to myself "What would happen if either Max or Chloe got their hands on Adora's sword?" well, here's a possible answer. :)

**_Arcadia Bay, Oregon, Oct 8 2013_ **

A light breeze blew through Chloe’s hair as she casually walked deeper into the Junkyard, her hand going up to the bullet necklace around her neck. Then it went to the ornate bracelet concealed under her left sleeve.

The bracelet she’d kept hidden from David and Joyce, she didn’t want either of them to ever find it. Her mother would probably try to pawn it off for the money, and David? He’d probably assume she stole it, and it’d end up in some Evidence Locker or something.

Even at her most desperate for cash, and she literally was, she wouldn’t part with that bracelet.

Because it _wasn’t_ a bracelet. She hadn’t had it long, a month, at most, if she remembered right, she’d found it just a week or so before Max came back to Arcadia.

It wasn’t every day that you happened to find a freaking _magical_ sword embedded in the ground in the forest outside of town.

She’d honestly never given much thought to the idea of magic being a thing, but then, what else could it be? It had transformed from a silver and gold sword as long as her leg into a bracelet that had fused itself to her left forearm right after she’d picked it up.

Well, after the weird _vision_ shit, anyway.

 _‘Heh, stupid thing must be busted. Kept calling me Adora, and it doesn’t even know what planet it’s on. This is Earth, not_ Etheria _, where-ever the hell_ that _is.’_ She thought wryly.

So far, over the past month, she’d figured out how to transform it into various things, but out of all her experiments, two things remained constant: What ever she turned it into, it was gold, and it had a huge blue gemstone in it. No matter _what_ she turned it into, the gemstone was always there, and it never changed size. The crystal was about six inches in length, almond shaped, and completely smooth.

And it seemed to glow whenever sunlight caught it.

She’d _definitely_ have to keep it hidden from Frank, considering she owed him mucho dinaro, he’d try to take it from her the moment he saw it.

_‘And if the fucker tries to pull a knife on me…heh…Guess we’ll finally find out who has the bigger ‘sword’, heh.’_

The sound of crunching gravel caught her ears and she turned to see her childhood best friend walking around the wreckage of a car to survey the area.

“This seems…nice.” Max said, looking around a little nervously.

“My home away from hell. Rachel and I used to come here all the time.” Chloe replied.

“So, you wanted to show me something?” Max asked.

Chloe smirked and rolled up her left sleeve, revealing the gold bracelet.

“Wowser…” Max breathed, leaning forward to get a good look at it as she took Chloe’s arm in hand, raising it to get a closer look.

“Dude! Is this…is this a fucking _diamond?!_ And it’s _solid gold!_ Chloe! Do you have _any_ idea how much this thing could be worth?! That diamond _alone_ could be worth a few hundred thousand!” Max rambled, her voice going a mile a minute, her eyes as wide as saucers. Chloe smirked.

“Oh, I have no doubt it’s worth a lot, but I’m not gonna be selling this.”

“Did…Did Rachel give that to you?” Max asked, hesitantly. Chloe shook her head.

“Nah, found it lying in the dirt in the forest just outside of town.”

Max stared at her, slack jawed.

“What?” Chloe asked.

“You _found_ it.” Max said, her tone clearly implying she didn’t believe Chloe.

“Yep.” Chloe said, grinning.

“How do you know it doesn’t belong to someone?” Max asked, suddenly not feeling so enthused, she didn’t like the idea of handling stolen property.

Chloe gave her a shit-eating grin. _‘Show time!’_

“Because of _this._ ”

She gripped the bracelet and pulled, it flared suddenly with bright light, coming away from her arm in the process as it seemed to grow and change shape, and with a metallic sounding _shing_ , like the sound of a sword being pulled from a scabbard, the light fully formed then faded.

Max took several steps back, staring wide eyed as her hands went to her mouth in shock.

There, in front of her, was her former childhood best friend, clutching a freaking _sword_ , where seconds ago, she’d been holding perhaps one of the most expensive pieces of jewelry Max had ever seen.

Max stared at the blade. It was long, 3 feet, at least. Silver, or maybe steel, with intricate detailing that looked, oddly enough, like the electrical pathways found on a circuit board. The cross-guard, hilt and pommel were all gold, either plated or solid she couldn’t tell, though if the bracelet were any indication, it was likely solid, which meant it had to weigh quite a lot.

The handle seemed to have a cross-weave patterned inlaid into it, the cross-guard itself was the most unusual feature. It seemed to have been modeled after a flower, or maybe a spread pair of wings, but the most striking thing, was the blue gem siting dead center in it. It seemed to _glow_ as Chloe raised the sword with her right hand.

“Check it out Max!” Chloe gesticulated, raising the sword over her head.

“Wha—What…Where… _How…_ ” Max was walking backwards, a look of shock, awe and a little fear plain on her face.

“Easy Max, I’m not gonna—” whatever Chloe was _going_ to say was cut off as the blade suddenly glowed gold and shot a pulse of light up into the sky. Unfortunately, it had been aimed at one of the wreck piles, and the beam _bounced_. Ricocheting several times, it bounced around the junkyard, deflecting off of several pieces of scrap and wrecked vehicles.

Both Max and Chloe yelped and ducked, trying to avoid the errant beam of light, until it hit Max in the back.

“MAX!” Chloe screamed. _‘Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh FUCK!’_

“AAARGH!” Max screamed as she straightened and arched her back as pain shot through her body. Her first instinct was to rewind, and she actually tried, but for some reason, it wasn’t working. _Everything_ hurt; her face, her ears, her fingers and toes, her _eyes_ , even her lower back hurt.

Thankfully the pain soon faded, but almost immediately, Max realized something was _very_ wrong.

Sounds where louder, her feet, specifically her toes ached, as if her shoes were suddenly a size too small, the ends of her fingers throbbed took, her eyes also ached, and there seemed to be a warm mass in the back of her jeans, and despite everything that had just happened, Max felt her face go slack with horrified embarrassment.

 _‘Oh please don’t tell me a crapped myself! Chloe Elizabeth Price, you are_ SO _dead!’_

Her hands quickly went to the back of her pants, and she froze as her fingers encountered the mass, that was surprisingly warm, long, and covered in _fur._

“Wha—” Max whimpered as she ran her fingers along the length of the mass, not quite registering the fact that she could _feel_ her fingers trailing along it. She felt where it ended; just above the cheeks of her ass, right where her coccyx was. Her fingers trailed through the fur of the tail, to it’s base, but where she expected to find smooth skin, she now felt a layer of short fur.

Fumbling, Max managed to extract the tail from her pants and stared down at it in bewilderment, confusion and mounting alarm. Her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her, it was definitely real, and she could definitely sense touch through it. Max then took a moment to look at her hands, which were also covered in short tan fur, the tail, _her_ tail, was black, the fur on her hands, and presumably, everywhere else, was tan coloured.

Max’s hands started to shake as she stared at them, hell, her whole body was shaking at this point. Her hands…the only parts that weren’t covered in fur were her palms and finger pads, where her fingerprints were. At the end of her fingers and thumbs, her nails were gone, replaced by black _claws_ of all things.

Her hands came up to her face, and yep, that was covered in a light fuzz of fur as well, she quickly checked in her mouth when her tongue ran over a particularly sharp canine tooth, and she almost yelped when she discovered she had _fangs_ now.

Finally, Max’s trembling hands went back to her ears, simultaneously dreading what she would find, and at the same time, expecting it.

Cat ears.

She had two large cat ears in place of her human ones.

She turned and _glared_ at the sword-wielding bluenette, who was staring at her with an expression that was a curious mix of horror, awe and disbelief.

Chloe, in her panic, had lowered the sword, but was still holding it in such a way that it allowed Max to catch her reflection in the blade. And she would have screamed again, if she still had the mental capacity to do so.

She saw her eyes, they had also changed. Her corneas now matched her irises in terms of colour, and her pupils were large vertical slits. She had cat _eyes_ as well as cat _ears_ , claws, fur and a _tail._ The only difference was that her left eye, judging by her reflection, was now yellow, not blue, like her right eye.

Thankfully her hair was still short, and brown. But everything else?

And she suddenly had a fairly good idea why her toes were aching.

A sudden frightening thought struck her, and her hands flew up to her chest, and she almost let out a cry of relief when her hands cupped her breasts.

 _‘Oh thank god! They’re still there.’_ She thought, as she moved her hands down her front.

_‘Ok, didn’t grow any more, that’s good.’_

Then her eyes focused on Chloe, who was still staring at her.

“Chloe! What the _FUCK_ did you just _DO TO ME?!”_ Max screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Uh…I…Uh…Erm… _Max?”_ Chloe asked, her eyes were wide and her face was white, she was shaking so much she almost dropped the sword.

“Chloe. Elizabeth. Price. Change me back. _NOW!”_ Max hissed, her voice full of anger and fear, she growled out the words, the last one came out as an almost-scream.

“Uh…Uh right, hold on, let me just-” Chloe said, as she awkwardly, and hesitantly, raised the sword over her head again, this time though, she extended it straight _up._

As soon as her arm was fully straightened, it happened.

The blue gemstone in the sword started to _shine_ like a miniature star.

Chloe’s body went rigid, she could _feel_ the _raw_ energy emanating from the sword, into her hand and down her arm, which gave her a feeling akin to pins and needles, it felt… _good_ in a way. She didn’t know what this thing was, who made it or where it was from, but Chloe suddenly got the feeling she was holding something akin to a _nuke_ in terms of raw power.

Her mind was suddenly filled with images again, just like when she’d first picked the sword up all those weeks ago, but this was the first time since.

 _‘Adora…Adora!’_ came that same strange feminine voice.

 _‘Damnit! I told you stupid sword! My name is CHLOE! NOT Adora!’_ Chloe mentally snapped.

The sword continued as if it hadn’t heard her. _‘Will you fight for the Honor of Grayskull?’_

Chloe had _no_ idea why she said what she said next, but at the time, she honestly didn’t know what else to do. Gritting her teeth as she tried to get a firmer grip on the sword, Chloe spoke.

“For the Honor…of… ** _Grayskull!_** _”_

Max raised an arm to shield her new highly sensitive eyes from the blinding flash of light that enveloped Chloe.

When the glow faded, Max focused on Chloe and nearly screamed at what she saw.

Chloe was just… _gone._

In her place was a woman at least two feet taller than Chloe, wearing a strange white tank top that looked very form-fitting, with what looked like gold, yes, those were _gold_ spaulders covering her shoulders. Over her chest, which seemed to have gone up a couple of cup sizes, was a six pointed gold ‘star’, in the center of which was a blue gemstone the exact same size and shape of the one in her sword.

Where her torn jeans had been there were now a pair of shorts, her shoes had been replaced by knee-high boots, and her arms now bore gold Vambraces, each one covered in finely carved details. The tattoos that had once adorned her arms were now gone. Around her waist was what looked to Max like a mini-skirt, and around her head was a gold tiara, with a small ruby in it’s center point, with what looked like stylized molded feathers just above and behind the woman’s ears.

Her hair was one of the biggest changes; no longer short and blue, oh no, now it was shining gold-blonde, almost platinum, if Max was right. And it was _billowing_ , reaching down the woman’s back to her waist, and Max found herself idly wondering how that much hair could possibly be kept clean and neat. Fastened to the woman’s shoulders was an honest to god red _cape_ , of all things. And surrounding her whole body was a faint golden aura.

The face however was what made Max stop herself from yelling at the woman and asking her what had happened to Chloe.

Because it was _Chloe’s_ face that looked back at her, with a slight smile, a calm expression that Max hadn’t seen on her friend’s face in five years.

That was when Max finally realized, through her stunned stupor, that the veritable _goddess_ she was now staring at _was_ Chloe Price. She had Chloe’s face, her eyes, which now seemed to have an inner glow to them. She even had Chloe’s hands and ears, it was just everything _else_ that was now different.

“Chl—Chloe? Is…is that you?” Max asked hesitantly, only vaguely aware that her fur was now standing on end, and her new tail had puffed up.

The glow surrounding the woman’s, _Chloe’s_ body, faded, and she looked down at herself. Her smile promptly vanished as her eyes widened in shock.

“Dude! What the actual _FUCK?!_ ” she screamed.

“Price? That you?” a gruff male voice sounded from behind a stack of scrapped cars, as the sound of crunching gravel could be heard approaching, both girls looked at each other with mounting alarm.

 _‘Shit! It’s Frank!’_ Chloe thought, as she looked around, desperately trying to look for a place to hide, and from the look of her, poor Max looked like she was ready to bolt. Her new black cat ears were flattened, her eyes wide, pupils dilated in utter _terror_ , and her black tail, which was sticking out of the top of her pants, was puffed up and ramrod straight.

“Thought I heard…some…thing…” a scruffy looking blonde man rounded the corner, his hair an unkept mess, blue eyes slightly bloodshot, he wore a rough looking jacket and jeans, and held himself with all the grace and poise of a man who took crap from _no-one_.

Frank Bowers stared at the two girls, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“What the hell?” he muttered. _‘Bowers, I think you need to lay off your own Merch from now on.’_ He thought.

Then he chuckled a little awkwardly, “I know you’re into some weird shit Price, but Furry Fancy Dress? Never figured that was your thing.” he then turned and looked at the other girl, his eyes slowly trailing up and down her form. He smirked.

"Interesting cat costume."

-=-=-=-


	5. A Different kind of Power (WIP Title) Harry/Hermione, Catra/Adora,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Different kind of Power (working title, may change)
> 
> Rating: T/M
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Harry/Hermione, Catra/Adora, Bow/Glimmer, other side pairings.
> 
> Summary: Earth AU - HP/SR:PsoP/MTU2002 crossover. This will be a long fic (possibly a series) retelling Harry's time at Hogwarts with a major twist, along with some minor and major changes.
> 
> Warnings: Post season 5 of She-Ra: Princesses of Power, spoilers for seasons 2-5,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of this is taken straight from Chapter 1 of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone "The Boy Who Lived".

**_Privet Drive, Little Whinging, November 1st, 1981_ **

Two figures stood at the end of the pathway leading up the drive to the front door of Number Four Privet Drive, huddled together, talking quietly.

Had anyone who lived on the street seen them, they would have thought it odd to see two people out in the open so late at night, dressed in clothes that clearly did not fit either the times or the local fashion.

These two people were Professors Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmistress and Headmaster, respectively, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Not that anyone looking out of their windows or walking down the street would have noticed them anyway, since all the streetlamps on Privet Drive were out. And yet, their little impromptu meeting hadn’t gone unnoticed. They _were_ being watched…

Not that either of them would have noticed.

“It’s…it’s _true?_ ” faltered Professor McGonagall. “After all he’s done…all the people he’s killed…he couldn’t kill a little boy? It’s just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?”

“We can only guess.” said Dumbledore. “We may never know.”

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, “Hagrid’s late. I suppose it was he who told you I’d be here, by the way?”

“Yes,” said Professor McGonagall. “And I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me why you’re here, of all places?”

“I’ve come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They’re the only family he has left now.”

“You don’t mean…you _can’t_ mean the people who live _here?”_ cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at the house.

“Dumbledore…you _can’t!_ I’ve been watching them all _day_. They’re the _worst_ sort of people! You couldn’t find two people who are _less_ like us. And they’ve got this son, I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here?!”

“It’s the best place for him.” said Dumbledore firmly. “His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he’s older. I’ve written them a letter.”

“A letter?” repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. “Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He’ll be famous, a _legend_. I wouldn’t be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future, there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!”

“ _Exactly._ ” said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. “It would be enough to turn any boy’s head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won’t even remember! Can’t you see how much better off he’ll be, growing up away from all that until he’s ready to take it?”

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, “Yes, yes, you’re right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?” She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

“Hagrid’s bringing him.”

“You think it _wise_ to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?”

“I would trust Hagrid with my life.” said Dumbledore.

“I’m not saying his heart isn’t in the right place.” said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, “But you can’t pretend he’s not careless. He does tend to…what’s that?”

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and wild, long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

“Hagrid.” said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. “At last. And where did you get that motorbike?”

“Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir.” said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke.

“Young Sirius Black lent it me. I’ve got him, sir.”

“No problems, were there?”

“No, sir – house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin’ around. He fell asleep as we was flyin’ over Bristol.”

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

“Is that where—?” whispered Professor McGonagall.

“Yes.” said Dumbledore. “He’ll have that scar forever.”

“Couldn’t you do something about it, Dumbledore?”

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well give him here, Hagrid, we’d better get this over with.”

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys’ house.

“Could I…could I say goodbye to him, sir?” asked Hagrid.

He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

 _“Shhh!”_ hissed Professor McGonagall. “You’ll wake the Muggles!”

“S-s-sorry…” sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. “But I c- c-can’t stand it…Lily an’ James dead…an’ poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles.”

“Yes, yes, it’s all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we’ll be found.” Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry’s blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid’s shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to have gone out.

“Well.” said Dumbledore finally, “That’s that. We’ve no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.”

“Yeah…” said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. “I’d best get this bike away. G’night, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sir.”

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

“I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall.” Said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their streetlamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

“Good luck, Harry.” he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place one would expect astonishing things to happen.

Neither of the Hogwarts Professors, nor the Half-Giant Keeper of Keys had noticed, or sensed, the two beings that watched them from across the street.

Watched, and waited.

They waited for nearly an hour, before finally, a decision was made.

The air halfway up the driveway leading up to Number Four’s front door shimmered, and a glowing blue form appeared, before it split and took the form of two sperate beings. One, a tall, powerfully built but slender woman in a light grey cloak and hood, the other, a large catlike creature with a burgundy body and head, and a shimmering, translucent blue tail, eyes and mane around its neck. It was large, about the size of a panther, its head coming up to the woman’s waist as it looked at the small bundle of blankets on the doorstep then turned and looked up at his companion, mewling curiously.

A hand, covered in a light fuzz of tan fur, fingers tipped by sharp, black, and thankfully retracted claws, gently petted the creature’s head as two eyes, the right one turquoise, the left pale yellow, each with a vertical slit pupil which had widened to compensate for the low light, looked down at it then turned and stared at the house, before they narrowed in disdain.

“Yeah, I know. He didn’t even _knock._ What was he thinking? Its _freezing_ out here, if this kid doesn’t freeze before he’s found, a predator could easily find him. _Idiots!”_

_Mmmrroow_

“Yeah yeah, I know what he said, they’re the last family this kid has, but we’ve been watching that family too, and I don’t know about you, but I’m not getting good vibes from that house, or the two adults. Did you _see_ the husband? It’s a wonder he hasn’t died from a heart attack yet. And to be honest, I don’t like the idea of leaving him here. You heard what that shape-shifter said, they’re the ‘Worst Sort’, so if we can do something to help this kid, we should.”

_Mmmrow?_

The woman shrugged as she reached up and let down her hood, her large cat ears perking up as she walked forward, approaching the door.

“Dunno, don’t really know much about ‘im. Apparently he’s some tyrannical warlord, like Hordak or Skeletor, and apparently he was waging his own civil war here. Why the ICW didn’t step in I have _no_ idea. He can’t be all that if he couldn’t take out a _baby_ though. And don’t get all moral on me Melog, I’m not letting what happened to me and Adora happen to this kid.”

She then knelt next to the bundle and picked it up, smiling a little at the small face she saw, still sleeping.

Her companion, Melog, came up next to her and dipped his head, sniffing curiously at the baby’s face, particularly his forehead. He then pulled back and let out a low growl.

The woman was about to question him, when her sensitive ears picked up the sound of movement inside, and she quickly stood, Melog quickly becoming translucent, his energy spreading over her as well, and the bundle in her arms, as they moved back to the end of the path.

Their enhanced hearing allowed both of them to track the movement inside the dwelling, and there was no movement towards the door.

 _’How long would this kid have been out here in the cold?’_ she thought as she looked down at the sleeping baby.

“C’mon.” she whispered.

As they moved out of the light of a streetlamp, Melog ‘decloaked’, and the woman gently set the bundle of blankets down on Melog’s back then reached into her backpack and pulled out a Tracker Pad.

Catra, of the Ancient and Noble House D'riluth, the fierce, proud warrior and former Horde Force Captain, recently marred wife of Princess Adora, last of the Ancient and Noble House Grayskull, sighed as she activated her Pad, and established a connection.

She squinted as her face was illuminated by the light of the Pad as Queen Glimmer’s face appeared.

_“Catra? What’s going on? Where are you?”_

“Not so loud Sparkles, Melog and I need a pickup.”

_“Why? You have a portkey, don’t you?”_

“Yeah, but you know how I feel about those things, and it’s really cold out here.”

 _“Where_ are _you?”_ Glimmer asked.

“A small village called _Little Whinging_ , yeah, sounds weird to me too.”

 _“Did anyone see you?”_ Glimmer asked, her gaze going firm, Catra quickly looked down at the basket, the baby hadn’t moved. It was then that she noticed the letter clutched in his tiny hand.

“No, no one saw us, Melog made sure of that. It seems that the local Government here have been dealing with a civil war of their own for the past decade or so, and it apparently ended yesterday.”

 _“Really? What information were you able to find?”_ Glimmer asked.

“I’ll tell you when we get home, and be quiet when you _do_ get here.”

She shut off the communications but left the Pad online so Glimmer could track her position, slipping it back into her pack, she gently picked up the bundle again. She looked down at the baby, who Melog was sniffing again, and again, growling faintly.

“What is it?” she asked.

_Mmrow!_

“The scar? What about it?”

_Mmrow!_

“Tainted? What do you—” her words were cut off by a blinding flash of light as Glimmer, daughter of Angella and Micah, Queen of Bright Moon appeared next to her, scowling, arms folded, wearing her usual one-piece suit and half-cloak.

Her purple hair was in it’s usual style, though she’d started to let it grow down, in a fashion similar to her mother’s, her brown eyes glared at Catra and Melog, before looking down, and widening in horror at what she saw, before they snapped back up to the Magicat and narrowed in fury.

“Explain. _Now.”_

So Catra explained, telling her friend everything she and Melog had heard, the unpleasant feeling she got from the house, and everything she’d discovered during the past week.

“Ok, now why were you _here?_ At this house exactly? You and Melog came here on an intelligence gathering mission, not Search and Rescue. Besides, what you’re doing here would technically be called kidnapping.” Glimmer replied.

Catra rolled her eyes. “I did just say that we’re getting bad vibes from this place, didn’t I? And those three left him out here in the cold in near freezing temperatures and didn’t even think to _knock_ on the door! We sat here watching that door for nearly an hour after they left and no one came! Trust me Sparkles, we’re doing him a favor. Besides, I just had this… _feeling_ that we had to be here tonight.” She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts.

“Anyway, if you wanted proper intelligence gathering, wouldn’t it have been more logical to send Double Trouble?”

“A ‘feeling’? Really?” Glimmer gave her a look, before she considered what Catra had told her, she gestured down to the baby. “And _this_?”

“Like I said, Sparkles, they left him on the freaking _doorstep_ in near freezing temperatures! What was I _supposed_ to do?”

Catra replied as she looked down at the sleeping baby, taking the letter and pocketing it, before cradling the boy to her chest, and she started to purr. At first the baby started to fuss, but didn’t wake up, as the low rumble of her purring and the warmth of her body lulled him back to sleep.

“How about knock on the door yourself?” Glimmer replied, folding her arms, then she sighed, rolling her eyes. “So you think it’s a good idea to just kidnap him. Catra, you and Adora went through the same thing, as did a lot of former Horde residents, you really want to do this?” Glimmer asked, hardly believing she was saying the words.

“Look, I know how this must seem, but we can’t leave him here. Besides, he needs medical attention, and I highly doubt he’d get it in there. And Melog says there’s something _wrong_ with him.”

“What kind of medical attention?” Glimmer asked. Catra turned the boy to show the other woman his forehead.

Tilting her head curiously, Glimmer reached out and gently brushed a finger over the scar. After barely a few seconds of contact, she pulled her hand back and scowled, grimacing and letting out a hiss of disgust. She looked down at the catlike creature.

“You were right to be worried. _That_ is not normal.”

“What is it?” Catra asked.

“I’m not sure, but that scar feels… _wrong_. _Diseased_ almost…what about the people who left him here? Did they say anything?”

Catra thought for a moment, as she recalled what the three had talked about.

“The old one said that even if he could do something about it, he wouldn’t, as scars can be ‘useful’.” She snorted in disgust. Glimmer scowled.

“Seriously?! He actually said he _wouldn’t_ do anything even if he could?”

“Yeah.” Catra replied, “Now port us back to Bright Moon, I don’t feel like using that damn portkey, especially with him. You _know_ I hate those things.”

“ _Fine_.” Glimmer sighed as she picked up the empty basket, then took hold of Catra and Melog.

“By the way, did you get their names? Or his?”

“Yeah, the kid is named Harry, the woman was named McGonagall, the big guy was called Hagrid, and the old coot was called Dumbledore, weird name.” then she smirked “Though I guess the first part of his name is accurate, huh?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes as she prepared to teleport back to Bright Moon. She didn’t recognize the names, but more fact-finding missions would have to be done.

Normally she wouldn’t have intervened and would have ordered Catra to leave the baby here and just knock on the door to the house to get the attention of the people inside.

But that scar needed looking at. _Promptly._ And by someone far more qualified and skilled than herself. And only members of the Sorcerers Guild in Mystacor, like her aunt Castaspella and her father Micah, had the knowledge and skill needed to do that. And for that to happen, the boy would have to go to Bright Moon at least.

“Oh, and by the way, Horde Scum.” Glimmer said with a smirk on her face as she gave Catra and evil grin. “ _You_ are explaining this one to Adora.”

And with that, the four vanished in a flash of light and sparkles.

It would be many hours before Dumbledore realized Harry Potter was no longer where he had been placed, when he would discover the ward he had placed around Privet Drive after leaving Harry there had failed to activate, because the boy never entered the property.

-=-=-=-

**_Bright Moon, Etheria, somewhere in the mid-Atlantic Ocean._ **

The twin island countries of Etheria and Eternia, located in the Atlantic, had been cut off from the outside world since the late 17th Century, following the establishment of the International Confederation of Wizards, and the subsequent passing and enforcement of the Statute of Secrecy, which Etheria and Eternia had refused to abide by since they saw no need for it, as neither country had suffered major persecution from the Muggles as the rest of Europe had. Some Muggle Puritans who had stumbled upon the countries had tried, once they discovered what type of people were there, but they had quickly been forced out, after getting Obliviated.

The people of Etheria and Eternia also did not like the sentiment spreading among the Pure Blood communities of main-land Europe and the Americas, which preached that the Pure Bloods were the only ones fit to have magic, and that some of Eternia’s and Etheria’s populace would be classified as Beasts, or worse, half-breeds, under the ICWs and most Magical Government classifications at the time. Populations such as the Magicats, both the Eternian and Etherian variants; the former being more feline in appearance, and the Etherian variant displaying more human-like attributes.

The ICW and other magical governments had tried to force the issue, first with sanctions, then with force, and, realizing that neither country could hold up for long under such pressure, decided that, in order to protect themselves and their populace, the leaders of both nations worked together to cast a powerful concealment ward array, which had a similar effect to the _Fidelius_ charm: removing all knowledge of Etheria’s and Eternia’s locations from the minds of the world, as well as erasing any writing records.

The rulers of both nations became the Secret Keepers, and anyone who wished to leave the islands, as long as they intended to return, were given the secret.

In response, the ICW tried to break the _Fidelius_ , but with no success, eventually classifying all knowledge of Etheria’s and Eternia’s existence so that only a select few would know of them, including the Chief Mugwump.

Naturally, the Unspeakables working for various Magical Governments also knew of the two countries, and had been put to task trying to find a way to break the _Fidelius_ wards, but as yet, were unsuccessful.

Over the intervening years, both Etheria and Eternia sent out scouts into the wider world, once every few years, to learn of world events and changes in both Magical and Muggle culture. The last scouting missions had been during the 1930s and 40s, during World War 2.

Then the Horde had appeared, followed soon after by the Sorcerer Keldor, who would later become Skeletor after suffering near fatal injuries during a particularly vicious battle with King Randor, his half-brother, in the early 1960s, shortly after the birth of Randor’s twin children, Adora and Adam.

Following the attack, Randor and his wife Marlena, made the heart-breaking decision to send Adora to Etheria, to be raised by their good friend, Angella, who had just recently had a daughter of her own, Glimmer.

Unfortunately, due to Adora’s young age, it was decided that using magical transportation methods was too risky, so they used more conventional means. Unfortunately, that had proved to be a mistake. They had decided to use a civilian transport, to avoid attracting attention, but it hadn’t worked. A Horde raiding party, led by Hordak himself, had attacked the small convoy, and Adora had been taken, to be raised by the Horde.

It had later come to light that Skeletor had also been involved, somehow, he’d learned of the convoy and what it was transporting, out of hatred and spite for his half-brother Randor, had told Hordak.

Nearly two decades later, the war with the Horde was over, Hordak was beaten and sent into exile, only Skeletor, his Evil Warriors, and King Hiss remained, terrorizing Eternia, but never quite able to conquer it.

Unfortunately, Prince Adam had not survived to adulthood, as his sister had. Early in the final year of the war against the Horde, during a particularly nasty battle with Skeletor, He-Man fell. After two days of constant battle with Hiss and his army of Snake Men, he was left wounded, and battle weary, then, before he had much time to recover, Skeletor and his mob of brutes had attacked Eternos, aiming to assassinate as many of the Eternian council as they could. He-Man fought as best he could, but Skeletor was able to overpower him and beat him, and had delivered a crushing secret to He-Man about Randor and their father which he hadn’t believed, but it hadn’t mattered to Skeletor.

His friends, the Masters, had managed to retrieve him and his Power Sword, but his injuries had been too severe, and he had not survived.

Adora, Bow, and the Princess Alliance had attended his funeral, along with the Masters, and a good proportion of Eternia’s leaders and people.

His sword, King Grayskull’s sword, was returned to the castle that belong to the man that once wielded it, where it still remained, two years following Adam’s death.

With her brother now dead, with no heir, Adora was now the last of the Grayskull line. Although Adora suspected that Adam and Teela, the daughter of Duncan, Randor’s closest friend, had been ‘more than friends’, though out of respect for the girl, Adora had never enquired about it, and she’d made sure no-one else had either.

Shortly following the death of Adam, Adora had been forced to destroy the Sword of Protection, to prevent both it and herself, as She-Ra, from being used as part of an ancient weapon hidden underneath Etheria. But the loss of the sword did not slow her down, and later during the war with Hordak, Adora was able to fully reconnect with She-Ra, and in so-doing, saved the life of Catra, who had once been Adora’s only friend in the Horde growing up, but had then become an enemy when Adora defected and Catra refused to follow when asked.

Seeing Adora grieve for the brother she had only known a few short years had melted some of the cold ice Catra had formed around her soul and heart following Adora’s defection from the Horde and presumed abandonment of Catra, and the feline girl had started to reflect on her recent life choices, and had come to something of a realization, and then, during the Alliance’s final push on the Fright Zone, seeing Adora challenging Hordak while powerless, and armed only with a bow-staff, she realized that she was likely on the verge of losing the only person she ever loved.

So Catra had leapt in and taken the hit that was meant for Adora, nearly dying in the process herself. Seeing that had given Adora the push she needed, and her connection to She-Ra was re-established.

During the last year of the war, several Horde soldiers defected, among them, Adora’s and Catra’s old squad; Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio, and Force Captain Scorpia. Catra had officially defected following her near-death, and subsequent rescue and restoration by Adora. Glimmer’s father, King Micah, had been found alive in Etheria’s very own version of Azkaban, dubbed _‘Beast Island’_ , a prison fortress that sat in the middle of a large lake in the Fright Zone, the area controlled by the Horde, the waters of which were as toxic as the Dead Sea. The prison and lake were also surrounded by a magical storm which whipped up the water and made swimming all but impossible, traveling by other means, however, were not.

Unfortunately, Queen Angella, Randor and Marlena’s close friend, did not live to see her husband’s return, or the end of the war.

Now, with the war with Hordak over, the Etherian and Eternian rulers had decided that they needed to gather information on the state of the world, both magical and non-magical. Which led to Catra and Melog’s mission to England, after a report from Europe alerted the Alliance to the situation with Voldemort, which led to the Magicat’s current situation: Dealing with her irate wife.

Outside the Palace Infirmary, Adora paced back and forth, her hands waving wildly as she ranted at her wife, who stood off to the side, leaning against the wall, arms folded, tail wagging lazily.

“I can’t _believe_ you Catra! Kidnapping? Really?”

“Well, depending on how you look at it, we rescued him. The old guy didn’t knock, and no-one inside the house came to the door the entire hour we were sat watching. Besides, Sparkles and Melog think there’s something wrong with him, magically, and the old guy that left him there said he wouldn’t do anything about it even if he could. So the way I see it, the kid is better off here than there.”

“Weren’t you on a scouting mission? Trying to find out information about the situation in England?” Adora asked. Catra sighed.

“Yes, that’s what I _was_ doing. The last reports were mostly outdated, and we couldn’t really check sooner since, well, the whole Horde, Hiss and Skeletor thing. I didn’t learn much, but it seems England has, or _had_ it’s very own Hordak, called himself Voldemort, and liked to torture, maim and kill First Generation Magicals and regular humans, as well as anyone who generally pissed him off, apparently. Oh and get this, the general population were actually afraid of his name.” Catra snorted in disgust. “I mean, seriously? What kinda name is _Voldemort_ anyway?”

“French.” Came the high-pitched nasally voice of Entrapta, Etheria’s resident tech genius, who was arguably the smartest woman in the country, if not the whole planet. She’d long ago figured out a way to allow electrical devices that non-magicals used to work seamlessly with magic. Although many in the past had made some strides in this direction, Entrapta had been the one to figure out how to do it flawlessly on a nearly industrial scale.

As a result, all those capable of using magic, on both Etheria and Eternia, were completely familiar with muggle technology, and completely comfortable with it. As an added bonus, Etherian and Eternian technology was relatively more advanced than what could be found in the rest of the world, small hover-craft and wireless communication devices being examples.

The two women turned as Entrapta walked into the hall outside the infirmary.

“So, Catra, how’d your mission go?” Entrapta asked.

Catra shrugged, “As well as can be expected, this Voldemort guy has spent the last 11 years tearing England apart, but was stopped yesterday. By a _baby_ of all things. He was certainly no Hordak.”

“Okay…sooo…” Entrapta replied, a little confused.

“What Catra _failed_ to mention, is that she decided to take said baby and bring him _here._ ” Adora huffed, folding her arms. “Which brings me back to my original question. What were you _thinking?_ Who is going to look after him if he’s staying here?”

“Taking care of who? What have you done now Furball?” came the curious voice of Mermista, as she, Netossa, Spinnerella, Scorpia, Perfuma, Frosta, Bow and Glimmer walked into the room.

“Uuh…” Catra wasn’t quite sure how to answer that but was thankfully saved when the door opened and Casta poked her head out.

“Oh good! You’re all here, come on in, we’ve got some results.”

-=-=-=-

Half an hour later, after the rest of the Alliance had heard everything Catra had seen and heard in England, and most of them had finished chewing her out, Micah and Casta, the latter of whom had just finished feeding and cleaning up the toddler that was the center of all the chaos, finally was able to address the group.

“Well, for starters, you and Melog were right about his scar, dear. There _was_ something wrong with it. It was contaminated with dark magic, magic so dark that I wasn’t sure we’d be able to safely remove it, but fortunately, we were able to, although it was touch and go for a time.” Casta said, as she looked down at the 15 month old boy sleeping on the cot. The red, angry scar that had once marred his forehead, now a faint white line, a few more healing spells, and it would be gone completely.

“Fortunately, you got him here before it had fully latched onto him and ingrained itself. If that had happened, there wouldn’t have been any way to remove it without causing permanent damage to his body or mind.”

“Unfortunately, removing it still did some damage, but it’s nothing we can’t take care of, for now, I want to keep him here for observation.” Micah said.

“What kind of dark magic?” Glimmer asked. Her aunt got a haunted look in her eyes.

“Something that, if I’m right, would seem to indicate the one responsible for putting it there was a practitioner of magic even Shadow Weaver wouldn’t dare use…But Keldor probably would.”

“Which is?” Perfuma asked, a little hesitantly.

“Necromancy, among other things.” Micah said with a scowl. Glimmer shuddered.

“The piece of magic we found was a piece of a soul, it was so corrupted and rotten, that I could barely stand to touch it long enough to get it out of him. It’s what is known as a Horcrux. An artifact whose creation involves acts so vile, that only the truly desperate or insane, or those evil to their very core, with no trace of compassion or empathy within them, would try it. Only those who fear their own mortality would dare create one, as doing so damages the soul and robs the caster of their humanity.” Casta said, given all of them meaningful looks.

“Once one is created, the one who created it gains a form of immortality, as long as the vessel holding the soul fragment is not destroyed, if the creator dies, their soul does not pass on, and is tied to the mortal plane.”

“Why would this Voldemort guy try to turn a baby into a Horcrux?” Mermista asked, not letting on to the fact that she was as disturbed as the rest of them were.

“We don’t think he did.” Micah said, “There was barely anything there, like a leaf from a tree, rather than a branch cutting. It must have been accidental. There’s no way to know if there are more of these things, since the piece we found was too small to do a trace on it, and it perished during the extraction process.”

“So, the kid is ok, no lasting side effects?” Catra sked. Castaspella shook her head.

“He should be fine now, all he needs is rest and feeding. Now…if you and Melog honestly believe he will not be safe with his family, then that leaves the difficult question. Who will adopt him?”

“Easier question first: Do we know his name?” Netossa asked. Casta nodded.

“Catra gave us the letter she found with him, addressed to I’m assuming his aunt. His name is Harry, and his parents were Lilly and James, it basically described what had happened to them, and why they needed to take him in.”

“Any relation?” Catra asked, giving Perfuma a side-long look and a smirk, Perfuma ignored it.

“Sooo…” Frosta asked, giving all of them a positively _evil_ grin. “Who is ready, and _willing_ to become _parents?_ ”

All the Princesses exchanged looks.

-=-=-=-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: She-Ra: Fusion (Working Title)
> 
> Pairing: Catra/Adora, Bow/Glimmer (eventually), other canon pairings.
> 
> Summary: Retelling the story of the show with a twist. Playing on the 'Catra is She-Ra' AU, I asked a question on discord the other day "What would happen if Catra and Adora touched the sword at the same time in the Whisperaing Woods, and saw the same message from Light Hope, but neither was aware the other saw it, and when Adora first transformed, while Catra was also holding the sword, what would happen to Catra?" This is the possible result.
> 
> For those of you wondering about the progress of my other story, it's on-going (almost ready for posting), I just had major tech issues from steptember through most of october, thankfully resolved now. I've also switched from MS Word to Scrivener as my word processor, and i'm currently learning that. Case in point, this is my second time posting this chapter, as my first attempt lacked any kind of formatting, so had to be deleted.
> 
> Thanks to Rainboq and Santa_Cruz for helping me figure this out.

**She-Ra: Fusion**

**The Sword: Part 1**

  
  


_**Etheria, Fright Zone.** _

“I wonder what’s even outside the Fright Zone anyway.”

“Why don’t we find out?”

Those were words that would set the two Horde Cadets Catra and Adora on course towards their shared destiny, for better or worse.

Adora, newly promoted Force Captain, held up a set of keys and smirked at her friend.

Horde Cadet Catra, who was laying on the railing of a platform that overlooked the Fright Zone, turned to her blonde squad mate and raised an eyebrow, smirking in reply.

Ten minutes later, they were racing out over the rough terrain in a stolen skiff, the air rushing past them.

“I take it all back! You’re officially awesome! I can’t believe you actually stole a skiff!” Catra yelled as the air rushed through her dark brown mane, her Heterocromatic eyes, one blue, one yellow, were wide with excitement.

“Borrowed! Please don’t make me regret this!” Adora replied as rock formations sailed past them.

“I’ve always wanted to drive one of these things.” Catra said, grinning as she made to grab for the steering leaver Adora was holding.

“Here, gimme!”

“Whoa there, leave us enough fuel to get back!” Adora said, backing off.

“That is a problem for _future_ Adora and Catra.” Catra said, grinning as she pressed down on the lever, increasing the throttle. The two girls started laughing as they picked up speed. The two of them started to squeal and laugh as they wrestled for control of the skiff as it accelerated almost out of control.

After a short while, they came to a stop.

They looked around in confusion, realizing they’d somehow entered a clearing, and were on the very edge of a group of trees.

“What is it?” Catra asked.

“I think this must be the Whispering Woods...” Adora said, her eyes wide with curiosity and apprehension as she stared at the forest that encircled the Rebel capital of Bright Moon.

“They say that there are strange old monsters in there, and-and the trees move when you’re not looking. Every Horde Squadron they’ve sent in there has never come out again.”

Catra’s eyes narrowed as she stared into the woods. They didn’t look like much, just trees. Trees weren’t dangerous, right?

“Lets go in.” Catra said, pressing down on the throttle again, and making the skiff shoot forward.

“Whoa Catra! Wait!” Adora cried as she almost lost her footing and fell off the skiff as it shot forward, she reached forward and started to restless with Catra for the controls.

“Adora! Cut it out! Get off! You’re gonna—” Catra’s protests were cut off as the skiff swung wildly as it cut through the air, narrowly avoiding several trees.

“ _TREE!_ ” Adora yelped and ducked, narrowing avoiding a thick tree branch that flew over her head, barely missing her. _‘That was too close!’_ She thought.

Unfortunately, Adora was so distracted trying to wrestle control from Catra, that she didn’t see the _second_ tree they were hurtling toward.

With a loud bang and sound of twisting metal, the skiff collided with the tree and spun, the front end of it bending in a way it wasn’t designed, the engine spluttering as it’s repulsor lift generator began to fail. But neither girl could really care about the skiff at that point, as the force of the impact threw both of them clear of the craft and sent them falling a good 50 feet down to the forest floor.

Adora screamed as she fell, barely registering Catra’s cry as the ground came up to meet her face first.

-*-*-*-*-

Pain. That was the firs thing Adora was aware of as she opened her eyes with a groan. The next thing she became aware of was the feel of grass pressing against her face and front, and she quickly realized she was laying face down on the ground.

“Ugh…what happened?” she muttered, getting into a kneeling position, before getting to her feet.

“The skiff, that tree — Catra!” she called.

A faint groan was her only reply. Adora quickly focused, calling out again. Another groan came, and, using her training, Adora was finally able to pinpoint the source. She wasn’t far. As she started to push through the plants, she quickly found Catra, sitting up and rubbing her head, the smoking wreckage of the skiff lay a fair distance away, it was totaled. They were stranded.

Great…

“Catra, are you okay?” Adora knelt next to her friend. Catra was rubbing her head, her eyes closed, ears pinned back, hair mussed up.

“Ugh…yeah, I’m okay, after you drove our skiff into a tree!” Catra said, opening her blue eye to glare at Adora. Adora scowled, huffing with indignation.

“Uh, correction. _You_ drove us into that tree.” She stood, helping Catra to her feet, taking a moment to run an appraising eye ever her friend, checking for injury, there was none.

“Eh, details. Come on, lets…oh.” Catra paused as she finally noticed the smoking wreck of their purloined transport vehicle.

“Well, that’s just _great!_ What are we supposed to do now? _Walk_ back home? It’ll take _hours!_ ”

“Well, we could use the exercise, and it might be worth looking around, ya know, do recon?” Adora suggested. Catra raised a brow and folded her arms, leaning against a tree.

“Use the exercise? Seriously? It’s not like we’re out of shape or anything. As for recon, you know they have proper teams for that, right? Or Bots at the very least.”

“Well, we can’t stay here. Come on.”

“Ugh, do you even know which way you’re going?” Catra asked as she started to follow, looking briefly at the skiff and the trees to try and determine the angle of impact, which would hopefully give them some indication of which direction to go, unfortunately, the canopy of the trees was so thick, and there were so many trees, it was impossible to tell which direction they had come from before the crash.

“Sure, it’s uh… _that_ way.” Adora said, turning and walking in another direction. Catra rolled her eyes. _‘Figures.’_ She thought.

They set off walking, in no particular direction. Several times, they changed direction, with the lack of a clear view of the sun, it made navigating and getting their bearings difficult.

After what seemed like hours of aimlessly walking, and no end to the woods in sight, Catra finally decided enough was enough.

“Ok, admit it Adora! We’re _lost!_ ”

“No no no! I—I...uh...you’re right, we’re lost.” Adora said, shoulders slumping. She had _no idea_ which way to go, the trees were making it hard to navigate, and what was worse, they seemed to be heading deeper into the woods, not further out.

After a few more minutes of wondering, they both paused as they noticed a strong light blue glow permeating the trees. They exchanged a curious glance, Catra just shrugged, and they started heading towards the source.

As they stumbled and pushed their way through a particularly thick patch of bushes, they both paused at what they saw.

Before them was a clearing, and in the center of it, sticking out of the ground, covered in overgrowth, was the apparent source of the light that had drawn them in: An ornate looking sword, with an unusually shaped gold cross-guard, that looked almost like a pair of wings. Above the cross-guard itself was the hilt, which seemed to be vaguely heart or flower shaped, with ‘braces’ on either side that curled out and up, gripping the first few inches of the gleaming blade, and in the middle of it, was a glowing blue jewel, roughly almond shaped.

The grip and pommel were also gold, the grip even had what seemed to be a cross weave pattern inlaid into it.

“Whoa...Cool.” Adora said, as she stepped into the clearing and reached out to touch the sword, Catra moving with her.

“How long do you think it’s been here?” she asked, Catra shrugged.

“No idea, but judging by the overgrowth, it’s been a while.”

“It’s not rusted…Not even tarnished.” Adora said, as she scrutinized the glowing sword, tilting her head curiously.

“It’s also _glowing_ Adora, so it’s definitely not a normal sword.” Catra pointed out.

It was then that they heard rustling on the other side of the clearing, along with two voices.

“Bow, let me lead the way okay?” Came a female voice.

“The light came from the edge of the Forrest.” Came a male voice.

“Yes, you saw the light, it’s _this_ way.” The female voice spoke up.

“The tracker pad says otherwise.” Came the male’s reply.

They were getting closer.

Then, at the other side of the clearing, two people appeared; a girl with brown eyes, fair skin and purple hair, wearing a half cloak over he left shoulder, and a boy with dark skin, brown eyes and short brown hair with a bow and quiver of arrows slung over one shoulder, wearing… _something_ weird that showed his midriff, just… _why?_ Adora actually had to do a double take when she looked at his chest. He had a heart symbol on his chest. At least, that was what she thought it was, she’d seen that symbol and a few others round the barracks, drawn by young cadets who were fooling around, though she didn’t know why it was called a heart, it certainly didn’t _look_ like one.

Adora and Catra shared a look, both seeing the realization in the other’s eyes at the same time.

Rebels.

And to make matters _worse_ , they weren’t just Rebels, the girl was a _Princess!_

Ooh…this was _not_ good.

“ _HORDE SOLDIERS!”_ The girl screamed, pointing, her eyes wide.

“ _I SEE ‘EM!”_ The boy yelled just as loudly.

‘ _Seriously?’_ Adora thought, and while the two rebels were distracted and screaming, she shared a quick look with Catra, who grinned, then they both lunged forward, Adora going for the sword, Catra going for the rebels.

The screaming stopped, and with a flash of light, the Princess appeared next to the sword and grabbed it, before vanishing again in a burst of light and sparkles. Adora paused, blinking, that…could be a problem. When the Princess reappeared a few feet away, Adora lunged for her, only for her to raise the sword and throw it.

“Bow catch!” she yelled as the sword left her hand, before she turned back to face the charging blonde and threw a glowing ball of light at her, which she barely managed to dodge.

 _Seriously?_ The guy’s name was _Bow_ and he was apparently an archer. That was either an incredible coincidence to the point of being absurdly lucky, or who ever had named him had planned out his whole life from birth. What if he’d decided not to become an archer?

The other rebel, Bow, had just been in the process of drawing back an arrow and aiming it at Catra as she charged him, grinning. He let the arrow go and she effortlessly dodged it, noticing out of the periphery of her vision as the arrow split open to form a weighted net, which collided with a tree trunk.

‘ _A net arrow? Really? How did he even_ fit _that in there?’_ she thought to herself. She looked up as the sword sailed over her head towards him and she reached up to grab it, but missed, then she lunged forward at him when he caught it, colliding with him and knocking him to the ground, the sword flying from his hand.

“Gimme that! We saw it first!” she snarled, baring her fangs.

“No! It’s ours!” he cried, shoving her off him before making a grab for the sword himself, but Catra was a little faster, bolting past him on all fours, so he grabbed her tail and pulled her back.

Catra let out a yowl of pain and anger, lashing out with a foot, connecting with his face, forcing him to let go with a grunt. _No one_ was allowed to touch her tail, or ears, except Adora. Bow grunted in pain and backed off, allowing Catra to get closer to the sword, her hand almost reached it before a heavy weight suddenly pinned her to the ground. Adora was almost upon it, when the Princess tackled her to the ground, pinning her.

“Get _off_ me!” Adora growled, as she started to crawl towards the sword as the weight of the Princess held her down.

“No!” the Princess yelped.

Adora looked at the sword, laying barely a foot from her outstretched hand, on the opposite side, was Catra, who was also reaching for the weapon, the two girls locked gazes as they both strained under the weight of the Rebels to crawl to the blade, closer… _closer…_

_Contact_

The instant Adora’s fingers touched the pommel, the blue jewel in the hilt flared to life, filling the clearing with a gentle blue light, and Adora’s world went both silent and dark.

-=-

 **“** _**Balance must be restored.”** _

“Wait, what?” Adora said as she looked around, she was standing, _floating?_ In a black void, that strange female voice had seemingly echoed all around her. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and images and sounds started to flood her mind, and she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and grabbing her head.

 **“** _**Etheria must seek a hero.”** _

The image of a desert wasteland filled Adora’s mind, a fireball falling from the sky to collide with the ground, followed by the sound of a crying baby, then the image of a blonde woman wearing some sort of white and gold armor with a red cape, clutching a sword, a very familiar looking one. Then the scene changed to a flat grassland in the Fright Zone, and a shrinking gray and black portal.

Then she saw a tall, elfish blue-skinned woman with white hair and white eyes standing in a beam of light, looking down at her.

“ _What?!”_

 **“** _**Hello Adora.”** _

“ _Who_ are _you? What’s going on?!”_ Adora yelped in shock and fear, backing away from this strange woman.

 **“** _**My name is Light Hope. I have been waiting a long time for you.”** _

Adora looked around briefly, suddenly realizing she was no longer floating, but standing on a transparent surface, inlaid with glowing symbols, and under it, a vast expanse of blackness, but filled with tiny points of light, and glowing clouds…

 **“** _**But I could not reach you until you forged your connection to the Sword.”** _

“ _You sent the sword?”_ Adora asked.

 **“** _ **The Sword was meant for you.”**_ Light Hope said, as a pulse of light shone between them, and the sword appeared.

 **“** _**Etheria has need of you Adora, will you answer it’s call? Will you fight for the Honour of Grayskull?”** _

“ _What are you talking about?! What is, what’s Grayskull? You’re not making any sense, I don’t understand!”_

 **“** _**You will.”** _

“ _Wait!”_

-=-

“ _Adora!”_

Adora’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of Catra’s voice. Her head swimming with confusion and a fuzziness that made her head feel heavy.

“Hum…What happened?”

‘ _Ugh…by Hordak, what was THAT?!’_ she thought, she blinked a few times to clear her head, then she became aware of her surroundings. She was sat against a tree, tied up, as was Catra, the two Rebels were on their feet, looking down at them in, in Bow’s case, confusion and concern, and in the Princess’s, glaring at them with anger and contempt.

“She’s awake!” Bow said cheerfully. Catra rolled her eyes.

“Duh! Did you _just_ figure that out?” Catra snarked, only to be prodded by the Princess.

“That’s enough out of _you_ , Horde scum!”

“Bite me, _Sparkles._ ”

The Princess glared at Catra a moment longer, before turning her glare to Adora, she was standing, holding the sword captive.

“ _Quiet_ Horde spy! I’m asking the questions here. How’d you two make it this far into the Whispering Woods?”

“Uh our skiff crashed then we spent the last few hours trying to find out way _out_. And I’m not a spy.” Adora said.

“And what were you doing in the woods to begin with? Reconnaissance for an invasion?”

Adora raised an eyebrow. There _was_ an attack planned, but that was the stronghold of Thaymor, and they were no where near there, she glanced at Catra, silently imploring her friend to keep her mouth shut.

“No, we weren’t on recon, we were just…out for a ride?”

“A _joyride?_ Really?” the Princess asked.

“Sure. What? You don’t think Horde Cadets can have fun?” Catra asked, smirking.

“Sure, sure. So you two just _happened_ to go on a joyride through the Whispering Woods, crash, then just so _happen_ find and try to steel _our_ sword?” the Princess asked, her tone making it clear she didn’t by a word of it.

“Um, yeah, and it’s not yours? We found it first.” Adora said.

“The Whispering Woods is under the Rebellion’s protection, you two were lucky to make it as far as you did. Come on Bow, lets get these spies back to Bright Moon where they can be interrogated properly.” The Princess said before she turned to her companion and pulled him a small distance away and grinned. Catra’s hearing allowed her to pick up what the girl said next.

“This is perfect! Not only do we have a piece of First Ones tech to bring back, but we’ve captured two Horde Spies! My mom’s gonna be _so_ impressed! Now come on! On your feet!”

“What’s a First One?” Catra muttered as she was pulled to her feet.

-=-=-=-

Some time later, they were still wondering through the woods, when the two Rebels started to argue.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way Glimmer?” the boy, Bow, asked.

“I know what I’m doing Bow! Can you please just trust me for once?” Glimmer asked.

Adora and Catra shared a look, brows raised. _Glimmer and Bow? Did their parents have no imagination at ALL?_

“You know I always trust you, but I'm starting to get a little freaked out. I mean, I pretty much grew up in these woods and I've never even seen this part of them. I've heard stories about weird stuff out here.”

Glimmer huffed in annoyance, replying, “It’s _fine_ , okay? Just let me figure this out.”

“Okay! Touchy…” he then turned to address the two Horde soldiers. “Sorry about her, she’s usually nicer than this. I’m Bow by the way, she’s Glimmer.” The blonde just stared at him, and the cat girl gave him narrow eyed look. “Not much for talking, are ya?”

“Adora, that’s Catra.” Adora said, then she scowled, “We usually prefer not to swap pleasantries with our captors”.

“Besides, it’s not like we have anything to talk about.” Catra added. “Why are you even following her anyway? She’s a Princess, surely you know how dangerous they are.”

Bow raised a brow, “Is that what Hordak told you?”

“Well, we assumed it’d be common knowledge, the Princesses are violent instigators who can’t control their powers.” Adora added, casting a glance at Glimmer as she let out a shout of frustration and teleported a short distance ahead in a shower of sparks.

“You’ve never actually met a Princess before, have you?” Bow asked. The two girls exchanged a look, no, to their knowledge, they hadn’t.

“Well, not in person, no.” Adora said. Though she had her the odd rumor about around the Fright Zone about Force Captain Scorpia, but whether there was any truth to that, she didn’t know. It was then she noticed Catra was watching Glimmer intently, or more precisely, the sword.

“You okay Catra?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” Catra replied quietly.

Adora thought for a moment, wondering if she should bring up what she saw when she touched the sword, then she remembered……Catra had touched it too…

“Uh so…when I - when _we_ touched the sword, did you…see or hear anything, or was it just me?”

The slight widening of Catra’s mismatched eyes was all the confirmation Adora needed. She opened her mouth to ask what her friend had seen, when a cry ahead of them caught their attention.

The three hurried forward and found Glimmer at the outskirts of what was left of a small village, it was in ruins.

What remained of the buildings were covered in scorch marks, clearly weapons fire. But there was no trace of the inhabitants, and judging by the weathering, this attack had happened a while ago, a few days at least. Adora hadn’t known about any attack in this area, beyond the planned siege of Thaymor. Then again, she’d only been Force Captain for a day.

“What happened?” she asked. Glimmer turned and _glared_ at her, her face a mask of rage and grief.

“Don’t play dumb! I bet you two were part of the raiding party that did this!” she yelled, stabbing an accusing finger at the two.

“Um, _no_. This happened days ago, judging by the weathering, and Adora and I only left the Fright Zone for the first time last night. And Adora has only been a Force Captain for _one day_ , so she clearly wouldn’t have known about this.” Catra pointed out. She looked at Adora to find her friend staring back at her, wide eyed, a dumbfounded look on her face.

“Besides, there were probably Rebel weapon caches here or something.”

“No! There weren’t! This was a _defenseless_ village!” Glimmer yelled, her eyes tearing up.

“Catra, the Horde wouldn’t do this, would they?” Adora asked. Catra raised an eyebrow, as if asking if she ere serious. Bow and Glimmer were staring at her slack-jawed, with a look of utter disbelief on their faces.

“Oh yeah?” Glimmer snapped, before grabbing Adora’s bound hands and pulled her forwards into the village, Catra and Bow following, until they stopped among the ruined houses. “Take a closer look!”

Adora and Catra both turned to look at the ruins, and quickly spotted the winged diamond symbol of the Horde painted on a piece of abandoned Horde equipment.

“The Horde did this!” Glimmer growled, scowling and clenching her fists in fury, “You are heartless destroyers, just like the rest of your people!”

“I’m not a destroyer. Hordak says we’re trying to do what’s best for Etheria, make things better, more orderly, it’s just everyone else thats resistant to change.”

Glimmer scowled, pointing at the ruins, “ _This_ is what’s best for Etheria? Ever since the Horde came to this planet, it has destroyed _EVERYTHING_ its touched! Our cities, our lands, our _people!_ And you two are part of it! The Princesses are the ones trying to protect Etheria, _NOT_ THE HORDE!”

The two Horde soldiers exchanged looks, Adora seemed genuinely surprised and shocked by what she was learning, at least as far as Bow and Glimmer could tell, but the catgirl, what was her name? Catra? It was difficult for them to get a reading on her.

“But…the Horde wouldn’t do this, it doesn’t make sense.” Adora said, again, her companion stayed quiet.

“How could you _not_ know this? I mean, your army IS called the _Evil Horde_.” Bow said. Adora and Catra both turned to look at him.

“Who calls us that?” Adora said, offended.

“Everybody!” Bow said. “We’ve all lost loved ones to the Horde, Glimmer lost her father, I lost my mother. A lot of people have been hurt by the Horde.”

“You don’t understand, the Horde took me in when I was a baby, me _and_ Catra both, the Horde is our family. You don’t know them like we do.” Adora said, next to her, Catra rolled her eyes, “Some family, and Shadow Weaver is mother of the year.”

“Maybe _you_ don’t know them like you _think_ you do.” Bow replied.

Adora opened her mouth to respond, but found she couldn’t find the words to speak, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Catra was still oddly silent on the whole affair. Did she believe him? If what he said was true, did she already know? And if so, why would she have kept that from her? In fact, her friend had a rather thoughtful look on her face.

And yet, as much as Adora tried to tell herself the Horde were in the right, part of her, a small part, thought about what that strange woman, Light Hope, had said, and she began to wonder... _what if she, if_ they _, where wrong..._

‘ _I need more proof.’_ She thought.

“There’s another village not far from here, we can book passage back to Bright Moon from there.” Glimmer said, the anger and grief not quite gone from her voice. And with that, she turned and headed off into the forest.

Adora looked again at Catra’s bindings, finally noticing that she hadn’t broken out of them yet. But why? Adora knew that Catra’s claws were easily capable of cutting through most materials used for bindings, so why hadn’t she freed herself or Adora yet? What was going on with her. She’d been acting weird ever since they touched the sword, had it done something to her? What had she seen?

Suddenly, they heard Glimmer yell and come running back through the trees, clutching the sword in her hands.

“Aaaaah! There’s something out there! Something _BIG!_ ”

“How big?” Bow asked, as the ground started to shake, then, a short distance away, the ground erupted in an exploding of grass, dirt and rocks, as a massive spider-like creature burst forth, shrieking in anger. The force of it’s breaching, and Glimmer’s close proximity, was enough to throw her off her feet and knock the sword from her grasp, it clattered to the ground a short distance away.

The giant spider turned, its eyes scanning the clearing, trying to identify the easiest target. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Glimmer volunteered herself, as she started pelting the spider’s head and face with bursts of light, letting out a scream of desperation and fear as she did so, until it batted her aside with a foreleg, knocking her into a tree.

Bow knocked an arrow and fired it at the creature’s face, the arrow opening to splatter a thick green goo over the creature’s mouth, and unfortunately getting it’s attention.

Catra, meanwhile, had used the distraction to finally break free from her bonds, and she ran to Adora, as the two had also been separated by the spider’s appearance. Adora was still on the ground, struggling to her feet.

“Here!” Catra said, taking Adora’s wrists and using her claws, quickly shredded the rope binding them.

“Come on, lets grab that sword and get out of here!”

“Catra, wait! We can’t leave them to this thing!” Adora protested.

“Sure we can. She’s a princess who can teleport, and Arrow Boy seems to be holding his own for the moment. So lets get out of here before that thing decides to have Cadet Rations for dinner.”

The spider creature had now cornered Bow and Glimmer, the latter of whom was slowly getting to her feet, holding her head.

“Hey bug brain!” Adora yelled, as she gripped the sword and picked it up, Catra’s eyes going wide as she looked between her apparently crazy friend and their now oncoming demise.

“Adora! What are you doing?!” Catra protested, as she reluctantly got into a fighting pose, extending her claws, not entirely sure if they’d be any use, but she certainly wasn’t going to leave her dumb friend to die alone.

“Come on magic sword! Uh! Where’s a blinding flash of light when you need one!” Adora said as she clumsily tried to raise the sword, only for it to slip from her panicking grasp as she started to seriously reconsider her plan. Catra turned to her, eyes wide with panic as the beast was almost on them. Seeing Adora was struggling to keep the sword steady, Catra reached out and grabbed it with her right hand, holding the grip under Adora’s left as they raised the sword together.

As soon as it was pointed straight up, the crystal in the hilt started to glow brightly, shouting out beams of bright light, bathing the whole clearing.

Adora’s mind was once again filled with visions, same as before, only this time, they came far faster, and again, she heard Light Hope’s voice.

 **“** _**Adora...”** _

**“** _**Adora.”** _

**“** _**Adora. Will you fight for the Honour of Grayskull?”** _

That question repeated a second time in Adora’s mind, and suddenly, she understood what she had to do, what she had to _say._

“For the Honour... _of Grayskull!”_

Adora’s head snapped left, as Catra’s snapped right, wide blue eyes meet equally wide blue and yellow ones, as, in that instant, they both realized something.

Both of them had made the exact same proclamation.

 **“** _**WHA—”** _

Neither of them had time to fully exclaim their surprise as they were both enveloped in a flash of gold light, and when it faded, where the two Horde soldiers had been, there was now an 8 foot tall woman with flowing golden blonde hair that easily reached her hips, and a powerfully built body that would have put the fittest of the warriors in Bright Moon to shame.

The two Bight Moon residents were stood rooted to the spot, unable to move as the they stared at the being before them.

“Glimmer?” Bow squeaked, eyes wide.

“Yeah, I see her Bow.” Glimmer said in awe, eyes equally as wide.

“OK, just wanted to make sure it wasn’t just me.” Bow said as he tried to get a good look at this strange woman that a few seconds ago, had been _**two**_ Horde soldiers.

‘ _How does that even_ HAPPEN?’ he thought.

Her arms and legs now bore clearly define muscle under deceptively smooth skin, that on closer scrutiny by the two Bright Moon residents, was actually covered in a fine coat of short fur, though it was difficult to tell from that distance.

Her eyes were blue, only now a shade lighter, and they were glowing, but the pupils were vertical slits. She had cat ears in place of human ones. The ends of her fingers, which like her hands, were hairless, were tipped by black claws rather than finger nails.

She wore white boots with gold trim and inlay, which were knee length, she also wore a pair of shorts, and a mini-skirt that seemed almost pointless to Glimmer. The upper part of her outfit was as white as the rest, with more gold highlights in the form of Pauldrons, arm guards and her chest, which Glimmer noted with sudden spark of jealousy, seemed to have a gotten bigger; that suit, what ever it was, hid almost nothing. Covering her chest was what looked like a 7 point star in the middle ofwas another blue jewel.

Around her head she wore a tiara, which took the form of a small ruby in the middle of her forehead, inlaid into a gold plate that bent around her head and back to just above her ears, where it branched up into what looked like a pair of wings, it also stretched down around her face, stopping at her cheekbones, where it came forward in two sharp points, it looked to the two Rebels like Catra’s mask had carried over with the transformation, and had been merged with the rest of hate headpiece. On her back, was a hip length red cape...

And hanging down behind her powerfully built legs, was a dark blonde, furry _tail._

In her right hand she clutched the sword, her face wore a calm expression, and a light, serene smile as she stood tall, facing the spider that had stopped it’s charge, and was now staring at her.

Her whole body was wreathed in a gold halo, her cape and hair billowing in a silent, barely perceptible breeze, though Glimmer wondered if that was more the magic running through her than actual air currents.

-=-=-=-

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, please follow this [Link](https://discord.gg/EYPgtjt) to reach my Discord Server, if you want to come and chat :)


End file.
